The Story of my Life: Sakura Haruno
by Sasosaku lover
Summary: I fought him two years ago, but now he's back! With his feelings back on full force, will he be willing to chage or stay the cold person he was?... I'm Sakura Haruno and this is the Story of my Life... after I met him,of course XD
1. The begining of the end

** The Story of my Life: Sakura Haruno**

Humor/Deciet/Romance

summary:

"...i may not be "cool" to "cool people"... but what really is "cool"? Bulling other people?... that

just makes u a jerk!... But thank Kami i found the one person that loves me for who i am...

Im Sakura Haruno... and this Is the Story of My Life..."

_flashbacks _

_' thinking'..._

**Inner...**

"talking"

~000~

_7th grade..._

_"There's a new guy"..."OMG! he's so hoott!" "Sakura, Sakura! did you saw the new guy?"_

One name... Sasuke.. Sasuke Uchiha came to my life...

_The end of the second school semester... (almost Christmas)_

_" I Love You!"... "Thank you"_

_8th grade..._

_"Sakura... do you still like him?"..."No..I- uh" Ino looked at her pink-haired friend with concern __**WHO ARE YOU KIDDING!**__ "Ino..I do..I still like him"_

_"Then why dont you do something?" said known blond... "Whats the point, Ino? Its not like anything is gonna change...'' I said holding back my tears_

_*sighs*..." just try and do something..." said Ino " I'll try... but nothing's gonna happen..."_

Present...

"Sakuraaa!"... **Here it comes.. **"UGH! " Tenten hugged Sakura with a bear hug... "Hi Tenten!" Sakura sweat drops...

"Hey, do you know if Ino is coming this semester?..." said Tenten "Ino moved from school" I look to the side sadly...

"Hey don't worry! you got me here right?" she grins.. "yeah.." i kindly smile "**Though it wont be the same!" **

"Sakuraa!"... Sakura jumps at this.."Shhhh! pipe it down Tenten! whats wrong?" i said annoyed

"Tell me that what i heard is a lie!" she said enthusiastically "What _did_ you heard?" i said confused

"You and the Hotty-McHotty are going out!"... "if by 'hotty-Mchotty' you mean Sasuke... yeah.."

Tenten slaps Sakura on the head " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she practicaly shouted "Ow!, I thought you knew.." I rub the back of my head..

"WELL... no... I did not..." she said... Sakura just gives a sigh...

"How long have you guys been going out?" asks Tenten "like-" Sakura calculates the months...

"-five months... I think!"

_... take my hand... take a breath... pull me clos- _Sakura's phone rings...

"Hello?..." "_hey Sakuraa!" said a strong male voice _"Hi Naruto!" Tenten shots her head up and carefully listens to they're conversation...

"_I just called to let you know that Tsunade wants you in her office..." _he said "OK! tell her i would be there in seconds..." she hung up the cellphone

"Whats up?" Tenten asked as if she didnt know what they were talking... "Tsunade wants me in her office... So i better get going!" She said as she ran as fast as she could...

Sakura takes a deep breath before knoking on the door... a 'come in' was heard loud and clear from the other side. Naruto was the first one to greet Sakura

"Hey Sakuraa!" Naruto said hugging her "Hey Naruto!" Sakura hugged back awkwardly

"From now on the Team will no longer be Team 7... it will be Team Kakashi..."

" I've called you all here because you have a mission," Naruto, with excitement, 'Yay's' while Sakura and Kakashi-sensei sigh at his behavior

"The mission is to retreive the Fifth Kazekage.." "Gaara..." Naruto said startled

"We were informed this morning by Takamaru, the fastes carrier bird from the sand village, aparently one of the Akatsuki members attacked the village"

"Uh.." '_Akatsuki'... _thought Naruto...

"Go rest... you should be leaving first thing tomorrow..." said Tsunade

"Right!" they all said in unison

~000~

**A/N: I know it starts suck-ish but take pity on me! It's my first fanfic! JEJE XD **

**But hopefully it will turn good as the time goes on!**

**Right at this point is gonna take part at the Shippuden... Ya' know, when team Kakashi meets with Lady Chiyo, Sakura and Chiyo fight Sasori, while Naruto and Kakashi try to catch up to Deidara... I wont go deep into detail cause the story is not about that, its a SasoSaku... So please bear with me! And please REVIEW!**

**ps. The ringtone Sakura has on her cellphone is called "Can i have this dance" and i think its from HSM. Idk ^_^**

**~Sasosaku Lover~ **


	2. The Meeting

Here is a summary of the _Naruto Shippudden_, (when team Kakashi meets with Lady Chiyo, Sakura and Chiyo fight Sasori, while Naruto and Kakashi try to catch up to Deidara... I won't go deep into detail cause the story is not about that, its a SasoSaku...)

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the story... XD**

**The meeting...**

Gaara has realized that Akatsuki has infiltrated the Hidden Sand Village. He comes face-to-face with Deidara, a member of Akatsuki who uses clay as a weapon.

Deidara launches an attack on the village and Gaara must do his duty as Kazekage and protect it. However, Gaara's left himself wide open for an attack!

With Gaara captured and abducted, Kankuro goes after Deidara to get him back. However, his path is soon blocked by Sasori, whom doesn't plan on letting him pass.

With their leader abducted, the Hidden Sand Village requests assistance from Konoha. Tsunade sends Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi out to help. Worried about her little brother, Temari tags along as well.

With Kankuro injured, Chiyo and Ebizou make an appearance in order to save his life. They try everything, but it's all in vain and Kankuro's condition is progressively getting worse. Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara arrive at the Akatsuki hideout and begin extracting Shukaku from Gaara using a mysterious technique.

Upon arriving at the Sand Village's medical center, Kakashi is attacked by an elderly woman.

Who is this woman and why is she attacking Kakashi? Meanwhile, Sakura does an examination on Kankuro and figures out that he's in bad shape.

When Pakkun discovers the whereabouts of the Akatsuki's hideout, Kakashi and his group decide to head out with Temari and other sand ninjas, but Chiyo decides to go in her place. Will this old woman help or hinder the mission?

The group has finally arrived at the Akatsuki hideout, but is it already too late to save Gaara?

Kakashi's team enters the Akatsuki hideout, where Naruto makes an unhappy discovery.

Chiyo and Sakura team up to fight Sasori, but soon realize that if they get something even as small as scratch, it's all over.

Sakura and Chiyo continue their fight against Sasori. After managing to destroy Sasori's body, the two discover that it was really just a giant puppet. The real Sasori has been controlling it from the inside all along, and he is much more powerful!

Pulling the cloth away, Sasori reveals his face. Sakura is surprised..'_that's the real Sasori?' _

Chiyo is especially stunned at what they see. The Sasori standing before them has the face and body of a young child, he has not aged at all since Chiyo last saw him so many years ago.

Sasori has brought out the human puppet of Sandaime, the third Kazekage of the Sand who disappeared ten years ago.

It was enough talk for Sasori and he sends his Sandaime puppet flying at Sakura. Chiyo immediately pulls back on her chakra threads to get her out of harm's way. But the Sandaime is much faster, a series of poisoned blades appear from his right arm which he swings at Sakura. Chiyo just manages to block the blow with the part of Hiruko's tail she still controlled. The force of the attack was so hard that it shattered the tail into pieces, rendering it useless...

In the end Sakura has managed to destroy Sasori's strongest puppet, but he still has a few tricks up sleeve. And although Sakura's managed to avoid a fatal blow from the poison, she and Chiyo must defeat him in three minutes before the antidote wears off and they are vulnerable to Sasori's attacks.

Sasori has not made a move, he is confused why Sakura could still be standing after being struck by his poison. Not only that, she had the strength left to destroy his Sandaime puppet. He concludes that only possibility would have been an antidote made from the posion he used on Kankuro. But making an antidote allows for no mistakes, and it would have been impossible to produce one in such a short amount of time even for himself. After watching Sakura heal her own wounds in seconds, Sasori finally understands what level of a medical ninja she is. He has truly underestimated her from the very beginning. '_Fine, I'll admit it... she's more impresive that i tought... Never thought I'd see the Third Kazekage destroyed!'... _Thought Sasori while unbottoning his cloak '_And it's probably a waste to use other human puppets...'_

"I haven't been forced to solve a problem this way since i joined the Akatsuki!... I wonder how long it's been..." said Sasori throwing his cloak away

Sakura gasps... "wh... what is that?"

"Now i see! The reason he looks exactly the same, as the day he left... Of course age doesn't affect him...the reason is staring us right in the face..." said Lady Chiyo frowning

"oh... yes... its been a while indeed... since I last used myself!"... said Sasori

"He's actually... a human puppet!" said Sakura startled

Sasori and Lady Chiyo exchange gaze... And Sakura just stares at Sasori... Seeing that the pink-haired girl was staring at him, he changed his stance and looked staight at her...

"something wrong?" said Sasori with a smirk on his face

Sakura just frowned at his question...

Large jets of flame spew forth from nozzles in Sasori's hands. They are powered by a stack of Fire Seal scrolls attached to his back. Sakura and Chiyo are forced to seek cover behind rocks, but the delay means Sakura has less than a minute left until her antidote loses effectiveness.

Sasori stops his flamethrower attack and launches the roped harpoon from his lower torso cavity. The harpoon is lightning fast and catches Sakura by surprise as it pierces her right thigh and embeds itself into the ground. But Sasori's target is not Sakura. Using the harpoon as an anchor, Sasori uses the recoil in the rope to catapult himself towards Chiyo with all of his blades drawn.

Sasori's attack is suddenly brought to a halt as Sakura grabs the rope attached to the harpoon which had injured her and quickly pulls on it. Sasori activates a mechanism and his claws begin rapidly spinning and continue to advance on Chiyo, shredding everything in their path. But only inches from Chiyo's face, the reel of rope attached to Sasori reaches its end. Sakura gives the rope a final enormous tug and yanks Sasori towards herself and her awaiting fist. She lands a punch dead center on Sasori's torso and shatters his puppet body into individual pieces.

The body parts of Sasori are scattered everywhere. Sakura catches her breath and is thankful she managed to defeat Sasori in time because the effectiveness of the antidote has just worn out. Sakura turns to Chiyo to celebrate but a series of clicking sounds behind her tells her it's not over yet. In seconds, Sasori's body reassembles itself and he stands again unharmed.

"What are you so happy about?..." he says in his usual careless voice. Sakura gasps

"that's right..." says Lady Chiyo while attaching back her arm... "the fight has only begun"

Chiyo pulls out a summoning scroll from her pouch. In a burst of smoke, Chiyo summons ten puppets in white robes.

He takes out a summoning scroll of his own and opens a chamber in his chest releasing a multitude of chakra strands. A hundred puppets are summoned at once, all controlled by the chakra threads released from Sasori's chest.

The final battle has begun, Sakura and Chiyo brace for the attack from Sasori's one hundred puppets.

One of Chiyo's puppets produces an orb and Chiyo tells Sakura to use it on Sasori. Chiyo then creates an opening through the puppets to give Sakura a clear line of attack at Sasori. Sakura pushes forward to as close as possible and throws the orb straight at Sasori. In mid-air the orb transforms and grows into the mechanical head of a creature with rows of fangs protruding from its open mouth. Sasori is too late to avoid the attack and is pinned into the wall by the device.

The poison Chiyo received from her cut has began working and Chiyo drops to her knees. Sakura rushes back yelling for her to use their last antidote, but is shocked to see one of Sasori's puppets rise from behind Chiyo.

As Sasori thrusts forward a poisoned blade to kill Chiyo, Sakura realizes she won't make it in time to deflect the attack. In a selfless move that even surprises Sasori, Sakura blocks the blade using her own body. 

Sakura has been stabbed clear through her abdomen by Sasori but still manages to keep standing.

The blade Sasori is using is also poisoned and it is already taking effect on her.

Lady Chiyo injects the last antidote into Sakura instead of herself, suprising both Sasori and Sakura.

Sasori seizes the opportunity and attempts to draw out the sword from Sakura in order to finish off Chiyo. But Sakura intervenes by grabbing onto the blade of the sword with her hands.

'_I_ _don't get it!... how can she be this strong?' _ thought Sasori

He detaches the arm holding the sword, revealing a short blade protruding from the joint. He lunges at Chiyo, but falls right into her trap.

Sasori's parents close in on him from both sides and pierce his body with swords, specifically the capsule embedded in his chest...

"what?... but... how?" Sasori looked both at his puppet parents

Sakura's injury proves too much for her and she collapses to the ground. Chiyo kneels down besides her. She tells Sasori she is not using medical jutsu on Sakura anymore. Chiyo is applying a jutsu she personally developed called a Reanimation Ninjutsu.

Sasori's body goes limp and he collapses to the ground along with the puppets of his parents.

Meanwhile, Deidara has managed to escaped every trap Kakashi and Naruto trew at him and fled away...

After Sakura and Chiyo met with Naruto and Kakashi, they found out Gaara was dead. But Lady Chiyo uses the Ranimation Ninjutsu, exchanging his life for hers. Lady Chiyo dies.

Team Kakashi returns to the Leaf Village. But, what is this new feeling deep inside Sakura?...

~000~

**A/N: "not gonna go deep in details"... *scoffs* yeah right! jaja my bad! I went crazy trying to explain the epic fight! XD**

**So, yeah; after this the real story starts... Some of the information provided by Naruto manga guide...**

**Merry Christmas! XD**

**Please Read & Review!**

**~Sasosaku Lover~**


	3. The Encounter

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story... XD**

**The encounter...**

~000~

Its been a year since Sasori's death... Sakura has a part-time job at the Hospital...Sasuke and Naruto formed a band while Sakura was on her mission...

Sakura's P.O.V.

For me, working at the hospital is the greatest thing! I feel happy that I can help people by healing them... "**Yeah and who heals you?"**

Sakura shook her head thinking that the voice will go away...

I felt that somebody was watching me... so I turned around... but nobody was there... I shrug it off.

I kept walking oblivious to where I was going, until I realized that my feet dragged me to Sasuke's place. Sighing I knock on the door to only find that nobody answered it... _'That's weird, Sasuke usually stays home at a time like this...' _Thinking that Sasuke was not home, I turned around ready to leave but was stopped when someone called my name...

"Sakura?"...

" Hey... Naruto?, I was wondering if Sasuke was here..." said Sakura

" Yeah! come in, come in! We're just practicing a song!" A cheerful Naruto led her inside the house...

"Oh! is it a bad time to come?" said Sakura

"No! of course not! we're almost finishing!" said Naruto scratching the back of his head...

Naruto led her to a room where she could hear the music on the backround...

Sasori's P.O.V.

'_So it has been only a year since I was dead... hmp..' _though Sasori while walking

'_It should've stayed like that!'... ' That stupid Zetsu had to find a medic nin to revive me...' _

_Now I'm not only inmortal, but i don't have any puppet since that old hag and the pink haired kunoichi destroid them!'... _He spaced out thinking of Sakura, and how impresive the girl was by evading all his attacks and how she figured out an antidote for his poison..

At this thought he frowned... Hearing some movement, he jumped into a tree and stayed there remaining still...

He saw pink hair and inmediatly thought of Sakura... steping into another tree, so he could get a better view, he confirmed it was her... when suddenly the girl turned around... _' damn it! has she alredy seen me?' _But he saw the girl turn around and leave...

He knew he couldn't let himself be seen... not in his current condition... He knew that if it was a battle of strength... the pink haired girl will surely win at this...

He chuckled... _' Until next time little girl...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later...

"_Sakura..."_ said a strong male voice

"Yes Sasuke?.." said Sakura

_"Come to my house, I need to show you something..."_

_"_Ok! I'll be there in a couple of minutes...'' Sakura hangs up the phone and looks in the mirror

At Sasuke's house...

'Knock knock' Sakura knocks on the door and a servant quickly opened the door...

"Come in miss Haruno... Monsieur Uchiha has been waiting for you in the garden "

I muttered a quick 'thanks' and went straight to the garden...

"I'm here Sasuke..." he turns around and I smile. He stands up from his chair...

"Come, I want to show you something..."

He led me to the music room and sits me in a corner... He looks for his guitar... sits next to me and starts singing...

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer..._

When he started singing... i felt like nothing could go wrong...

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded...

'So he wrote this song on what he's feeling right now...' thought Sakura

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else...

'wh... what is he talking about...?'... 

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but I know they're all waiting for the crash...

Sasuke stops playing the guitar...

''Something wrong?..." i asked noticing the almost-sad ( I should say since only his true friends know how he really feels) look on his face

"yeah... I'm fine.." he tried to smile but only a smirk appeared on his face... At this sight I giggled and before i knew Sasuke's lips were on mine... The kiss turned into a passionate one, so Sasuke carried me to his bed... when he was about to pull off my shirt he hesitated and stoped...

*clears throat* "You have to go..." said Sasuke looking at his side

"wh- Sasuke are you alright?.." I said worried

He looked at me and said "You have to go to work, don't you?...

Practically, he was saved by the bell... I looked to the clock in the corner of the room and it was hitting 1:00. I looked at him with concern and got out off bed walking out of the the room and leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts...

Little did Sakura know, that a meeting between Sasuke and Orochimaru caused real change on him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6:00 pm

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sakura's shift at the Hospital was over so she headed back to her house...

On my way I felt like somebody was following me so I quickened my pace.

I heard the footsteps faster and faster and I realized that I was jogging.

I reached for my door and opened it as quick as posible shutting it behind my back. I breath deep and walk up to my room.

Sasori's P.O.V

He has been watching her every move since he last saw her. He followed her at the restaurants, at her friends house, at the hospital... everywhere. '_She has grown since our last battle...' _he frowned

He was waiting for her to get out of the hospital... _'hmp... i never thought i see myself waiting for a girl...' _He looked at his clock..._ 'she's supposed to get out now! oh, how i _hate_ to be kept waiting...'_

The doors opened revealing a pink haired medic... _'there she is..._' he smirked

I was following her when she suddenly started walking faster and faster... '_so that's how you want to play, huh?' _

She arrived at her house and shut the door quikly...

Sakura's P.O.V

After taking a shower and comforting myself, I went straight to bed and tried to go to sleep...

When suddenly the window shots open...

Sasori's P.O.V

Seeing Sakura enter her house I decided to give her a little suprise...

I waited a couple of minutes until I saw her going to bed...

Sakura's P.O.V

I jump out off the bed and walk slowly to the window... I looked to the outside... '_maybe it was the wind...' _I said to myself...

Closing the window, a hand shot out of nowhere and covered my mouth and pinned me to the wall...

"shhh..." said a strong male voice

I struggle to get away but he closed the space between us...

"Now come on little girl, it's alright, I won't hurt you..._yet..._"

~000~

**A/N: Here it is guys the third chapter! XD**

**The song Sasuke sang was 'Tomorrow' by SR-71! **

**Please Read & Review! **

**~Sasosaku Lover~**


	4. The suprise of the day

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story! XD**

~000~

"Now come on little girl, it's alright, I won't hurt you..._yet._"

I looked with horror at the person infront of me... "No, i- it can't be!"

Sasori smirked "Why so suprised?"

"You're supposed to be dead! H-how-"

"They found a way to revive me.." He cut her from finishing her sentence knowing what she was going to ask...

Sakura was speechless... _'Damn it! This can't be happening... W-why are his hands warm?' _A gasp escaped from Sakura's mouth

"Why are you warm? You're a puppet! A cold lifeless puppet!" She said as she struggle even harder...

Sasori rolled his eyes "Not any more, unfortunately..." A loud knock was heard from the bedroom

Sakura looked at the door and then at him... Understanding her message he softened his grip and said "If you tell anyone I'm here, I won't hesitate to kill you!" Sasori looked at Sakura with his piercing eyes. Sakura nodded and Sasori disappeared in a flash.

Sakura gave a sigh and ran to the front door...

She opened the door... "Sasuke?... what are you doing here?"

"I have a mission. I just wanted to tell you..." Said Sasuke with no emotion

"Oh... um... ok, well then be safe" said Sakura dissapointed, and gave a quick peck on Sasuke's lips...

He just turned around and left... Sakura closed the door still scared of what happened previously...

_'Sasori...' _she spaced out thinking of the redhead... She shook her head and went straight to bed hoping that _he_ wouldn't jump from the window again...

Sakura's P.O.V

A week has passed since Sasuke went to his mission, and Sasori's unpleasent 'visit'

_'At least there has been no signs of him...'_ She thought as she entered the hospital...

Sasori's P.O.V

He kept following her... everywere...

He heard a loud flutter and saw his friend, Deidara, jump out of the clay bird into the tree were he was...

"Sasori my man!" he sat next to him

"Still following that girl? yeah..." said Deidara amused

"It's none of your concern..." said Sasori irritated

"Heh, seeing you like this I would say you have an obsession with her, yeah..."

Sasori didn't said anything and just kept looking foward... Deidara noticing this, stood up and gave a sigh...

"We have to go Sasori... we have a meeting with Leader, yeah" said Deidara jumping into his clay bird... Sasori stood up and followed his blond friend...

Sakura's P.O.V

"SAKURA?"... She jumps at this... "I'm here, I'm here!"

"There's a pacient wating for you in room 204!" said one of the nurses

Sakura ran to the room and when she saw the pacient she droped the notepad and ran to the side of the bed...

"Get me a bucket of hot water, QUICK!"

"What's his status?" Sakura asked

"He doesn't have any profound wounds but he is badly injured in his left flank" said the nurse

_'Sasuke...'_ she looked at him with concern and quickly started to heal his wounds removing first his blood...

Sasori's P.O.V

During the meeting I couldn't concentrate on anything Pein was saying... _'Maybe I am obsessed with Sakura... But why?... What is this feeling that I can't describe?...' _he thought while holding his shirt were his heart is...

"Sasori... are you ok, yeah?" asked Deidara looking at Sasori that was spacing out...

"Huh? Yes! I'm fine..." said Sasori looking at his side slightly blushing

Deidara shrugs and looks away...

Sasuke, alredy healed, was still in the hopital resting. He just lay there emotionless staring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke?" his head turned around looking at the person who called him

"How are you feeling?" asked Sakura entering the room

"I'm fine..." said Sasuke not looking at her

"You can go now... come on, lets check you out" she said as she helped him stand up from his bed...

After the checkout, Sakura gave Sasuke a ride home. Afterward, Sakura went to her house and relaxed... "What a day..." sighing she took the control remote and turned on the TV.

~000~

**A/N I know, I know... you don't have to tell me how bad this chapter was *sweat drops***

**But anyway, the good stuff is coming on the next chapter! I promise to update soon!**

**XD! Plz R&R!**

**~Sasosaku Lover~**


	5. Facing the truth

Facing the truth

Sakura's P.O.V

I haven't seen Sasuke since he got out of the hospital, and I've tried calling him but he doesn't answer...

Sakura watches TV when she hears knocking on the front door... She stands up from the couch and opens the door...

"Sasuke!" she throws herself to him and hugs him... he hugs back.

"Sorry for not being in touch... I was...busy" said Sasuke

"I was so worried!" said Sakura still hugging him

Sasuke kissed her on the lips and signaled to go upstairs, Sakura followed him to her room...

He started to kiss her hard and Sakura, unsure what to do, just followed his beat... He takes her to bed and starts taking off her clothes Sakura was starting to fear...

"Sasuke..." he kept kissing her neck "ah... Sasu- ke..." she started struggling when she suddenly saw his red eyes... she struggles even harder to get off his grip "Sasuke! stop!" she had tears in her eyes... Sasuke came to a halt and realized what was happening... "Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing..." he hugged Sakura... They kept embraced and eventually fell asleep, without noticing a dark figure on the window...

The next morning Sakura woke up but Sasuke was not with her... _'Did I... deamt that?...' _she thought but then found out that she was half naked and gave a sigh. She stood up and went to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hasn't heard anything from Sasuke this passed two days... _'Eventually, he'll show up...'_

Sasori's P.O.V

Sasori is trying to sneek out of the Akatsuki H.Q. He walks slowly trough the corridors hoping nobody would sense him. But his hoping goes to an end when he feels a hand on his shoulder...

"So, trying to sneek up again to see the pink haired girl... yeah?" said Deidara

He turnes around and he just wants to kick the blond guy's ass...

"Hey! haha don't worry! I won't tell anybody.. yeah." Deidara looks at him with a smirk on his face

Sasori scowled at his friend and left...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While walking through the streets Sasori sees a car really familiar... _'Isn't that the car of Itachi's young brother?'_ He thought while getting near the car... _'It is... but what's it doing here?...' _He looked up and frowned at the view he had... _'W-wait! isn't he Sakura's boyfriend...' _He said with suprise not present on his face... _'Sakura is not gonna like this...' _He smirked and left the house...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was in her room brushing her hair when suddenly the window shots open... '_No! please don't let it be-'_

"Long time no see, Little girl'' said Sasori leaning against the wall smirking

Sakura tried to run but he stoped her from doing so...

"What do you want!" she shouted at him

"Don't be scared... I won't do any harm to you..." Sakura looked at him in the eyes to find a sign that he was lying, but hes not... so Sakura look to her side and says softly "What do you want Sasori?"

Oh how he loved how she said his name. He smirked "I have some news for you... but you might want to sit down for this..." said Sasori

"What are you now, the mailman?" Sakura almost shouted...

Sasori rolled his eyes at her comment... "It's about Sasuke..."

"What about him?'' said Sakura

"I saw him with another girl in bed" he said wating for her reaction

Sakura bursted of laughter "Ok, right... why should I believe you?..."

Sasori didn't say anything...

Seeing the serious look on his face she said "Maybe you mistook him for someone"

"I know what I saw... If you don't believe me, why don't you check the girl's house?"

Sakura scoffed "Fine! Maybe I will!" She stormed out of the room and straight to the girl's house that Sasori said... _'Wait! I don't know where she lives!' _

Seeing Sakura stop he leaned out of the window and shouted where she lives...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura reached the house, opened the door and tried to find the room where her boyfriend suposedly is...

She stoped when she found only one door at the end of the corridor... She slowly opened the door... when the door opened completly a gasp escaped from Sakura's mouth interrupting their 'little party'...

"Sakura?" said Sasuke trying to get out of the bed but didn't.

Sakura just ran out of the room as fast as she could not looking back...

When she reached her house she slamed the door behind her back and ran upstairs to her room. Then, again, she slamed the door behind her back and found out that Sasori was still in her bedroom, but she didn't care, she stayed there crying...

Sasori, seeing how defenseless she was, walked next to her, picked her up from the floor and sat her in the bed.

"Y-you weren't lying..." said Sakura sobbing

Sasori didn't say anything but he pulled her in his chest and she started crying even harder. She didn't care that she was in the hands of an Akatsuki, she was too hurt from Sasuke's betrayal.

"Sakura!" loud screams from outside could be heard in the bedroom.

"Sakura let me explain what happened!" Sasuke kept insisting but she just kept crying in Sasori's chest.

Sasuke eventually stoped the screaming and went home. Afterward Sakura fell asleep and Sasori layed her in bed.

He saw how the moonlight reflected Sakura's face... _'She looks so beautiful... What am I saying?'_

He stood up ready to leave, but he turned around one more time seeing Sakura's sleeping form, he smiled for the first time in years and left.

Sasori arrived at the H.Q. and after walking through the dark corridors, he opened the door and sat down in his bed.

_'Sasori came quiet from seeing that girl, yeah... too quiet' _thought Deidara

"Hey, Sasori, why the long face, yeah? asked Deidara

Sasori didn't say anything...

"You didn't saw the girl?" asked Deidara concerned

"Oh I saw her... she was crying..." said Sasori

"Why? Did you talked with her?" asked Deidara

"Her boyfriend cheated on her..." Sasori frowned and lowered his gaze... "She was hurt... deeply hurt... I felt sorry... I-" he trailed off

Deidara watched his face... _'h-he... is he really-'_

"Deidara?..." said Sasori looking at his feet..

"Yeah?'' said Deidara

"What's it called when you care for somebody so much that you would do anything to make that person happy? asked Sasori with an innocent look on his face

"Sasori my man! I can't believe this! You are in love with her! Deidara shouted

Sasori just stared into space... "So... this _love,_ is when you care about someone?" asked Sasori again with innocence on his face...

"Yeah... there are two different tipes of love, yeah...loving someone as a friend or loving someone as something else..." Deidara smirked at his friend...

"I'll leave that to you, yeah" he left the room with a grin on his face...

**A/N And here it is! The fifth chapter, finally done! **

**Until next time! Plz R&R!**

**~Sasosaku Lover~**


	6. The start of something new

**The start of something new...**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story... XD**

The next morning Sakura awoke with a huge headache. She stood up from the bed and staggered to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water... '_I can't believe Sasuke would do that to me...' _ she looked at herself in the mirror, frowned and and left the bathroom.

She looked for her cellphone and dialed Ino's number... _"Hello Forehead!" _shouted Ino through

the phone

"I'm not in the mood for that Ino-pig!" said Sakura irritated

_"Ok ok! what's up!"_ said a cheerful Ino

"S-Sasuke..." she started to cry...

"_Sakura?... what's wrong?... what happened?" _asked her blonde friend

"He...he was... w-with... another girl..." she said in between sobs

"_Maybe she's a frien-" _ Sakura cut her off

"They were in bed, Ino!..." she cried harder

"_Oh... uh... wow..." _Ino took a deep breath and shouted _"I CAN' T BELIEVE THAT SON OF A B*T*H_ _DID THAT TO YOU!" _ Sakura almost let her cellphone fall...

"_I know what we're going to do!"_ said Ino with a grin on her face

"Oh no Ino-pig! Your ideas are terrible and most of the time it ends up with something bad! So count me out!" said Sakura

"_Oh come on Forehead! Not everything ends up badly! And this time it won't end like that!'' _said Ino

"How do you know?" asked Sakura unsecure...

_"I have a feeling it won't" _said known blonde

"_I'll pick you up at 3:00" _she hanged up before Sakura could say anything...

"Sasori you need to get her off your mind for a second and go have some fun, if you know what that is, yeah!" said Deidara to his redhead friend

Sasori pretended he didn't hear Deidara and kept working on his proyect

Deidara pouted and snatch Sasori's arm and pulled him out of his seat...

"You are coming with me right now, yeah!" shouted Deidara

Sasori did nothing since he doesn't want to be bothered by him, he decided to get it over with...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3:25 At a club...

"I can't believe I listened to you!" said Sakura

"Oh come on! It's gonna be fun!" Ino pulled her friend

They sat down and there was a guy singing... _'he's probably drunk'... _thought Sakura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I listened to you!" said Sasori

"Come on! It's gonna be fun, yeah!" Deidara pulled his friend

"Stay here, yeah'' Deidara went straight to a man and the guy inmediatly nodded...

Deidara looked back at his friend smirking...

'_He's got something up his sleeves' _Sasori thought and scowled at him

He looked to his side and saw pink... he tried to get a better look when suddenly...

"And now Ladies and Gentelmen Akasuna No Sasori!" said the guy trough the microphone

_'S-Sasori? He's here?' _thought Sakura

"Sakura are you ok? you look like you've seen a ghost..." said Ino

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Sakura scratching the back of her head... Ino just shrug it off

Deidara pulled his friend on the stage...

"I'm so gonna remember this day" Said Deidara amused

Sasori was going to kill the blonde after this...

He remembered seeing pink and he searched again but the music started...

_It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away  
and away,and away,and away_

Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,  
Wake,and wake me up now I want  
To cut off my strings and break,loose  
Of your control of me,cut your strings  
And be free with me

Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet

Everybody was getting wild...

He looked over the crowd to find the pinkhaired girl...

__

To all the marionettes...  


'_There she is...' _he thought and smirked__

If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'?  
If you're gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?  
And if you're gonna jump, how high ya gonna jump?  
All the perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
Why don't you stand up and break me off somethin'?

Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,

They exchange gaze... she smiled at him

_Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
Like an earthquake, let it shake,  
Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all,  
Back to set the record straight._

__

All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
We be comin' laced with bass,  
Hit the place with no trace,  
When we rock the space

_Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet..._

Everybody screamed his name... After saying his 'thank you's' he looked at Sakura with a challenging look on his face.

Sakura, understanding his look, raised and eyebrow and stood up... After seeing her reaction he smirked...

"Wow! what a show you guys!" said the man in the microphone "Who is gonna top this?"

"I will..." said Sakura looking defiantly

"Ooh... and what's you name?" asked the guy

"Sakura Haruno..." she smirked

"Ok! here you have it guys! Sakura Haruno!" said the guy...

She looked at him while he was taking a seat... and smirked at him...

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  


Everybody started to scream and dance...

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

_One day, I'm gonna forfet your name_

_one sweet day, _

_you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

She sang looking directly at Sasori...

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And, oh, you love to hate me, Don't ya' honey

Sakura winked at Sasori...

_I'm your sacrifice._

"Did she just winked at you, yeah?" asked Deidara

"That's her!..." he said smirking

"W-wait! That's _the _girl?" asked Deidara openmouthed

Sasori nodded "She's so damn hot!, yeah" Deidara shouted

Sasori slaped the back of his head... "Ow! ok ok!" said Deidara rubbing his head

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break 't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

Everybody got wild and kept yelling...

"Wow, wow! wasn't that amazing!...'

Sakura got off stage and went to her table... "Ino, I have to go, i'ts getting late"

"Hi.." said a male voice

"S-Sasori... uh... this is my friend Ino" said Sakura nervous

"Hi! If you ever need anything... don't doubt on calling me" said Ino flirting with him

Sasori looked at her weird and turned the attention to Sakura...

"Are you leaving?" asked Sasori

"Uh... yeah... this place is too crowded" said Sakura

"Can I walk you home" asked Sasori

"Uhh... ok" she smiled sweetly

Sasori opens the door for her and she muttered a quick 'thanks'

There was a little silence but Sasori decided to break it first...

"You sing pretty good" said Sasori

"Thanks, you don't sing bad yourself" said Sakura blushing

Sasori half-smiled. He heard her laugh lightly...

"What's wrong?" asked Sasori curious

"This is just suprising..." said Sakura

"What is? asked Sasori

Sakura looked at him... "Well, first, you're alive after Lady Chiyo and I killed you, You're not a puppet...You are human!, you sing and now we're talking without killing each other!" said Sakura smiling

He chuckled. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it is suprising... Except for the part where I can sing, I alredy knew that" They both laughed together. Sakura looked at him _'I have never heard him laugh...' _she smiled.

They arrived at Sakura's house. "Are you staying in a hotel or something or in-"

"I'm still in the Akatsuki..." he cut her off

"Oh..." Sakura looked deeply into his eyes... '_his eyes are beautiful just like his fac- Woah! what am I saying'_ she looked at her side blushing

"Is anything wrong?" asked Sasori looking at her frowning

"No no! Everything's fine!" she said scratching the back of her head

"Do you want to come in or..." asked awkwardly

"Thanks but, I have to go back... with _them_..." said Sasori

"Oh, ok... well then... thanks for walking me home..."

"My pleasure..." Sasori did something that suprised both of them... He kissed her on the cheek...

They looked at each other opened mouthed... but Sasori broke the silence

"I-I guess I'll go..." he said blushing

"O-ok! bye!" She smiled at him and he smiled back...

She closed the door and bit her lip... Afterwards she went to her room to take a shower...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness, a dark figure watched their little scene... "Now, let it be war upon you both!"

~000~

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! Wow! XD**

**The song Sasori sang was 'Puppet' by Thousand Foot Krutch (you should totally hear it! its so... AWESOME XD)**

**And the song Sakura sang was 'Sweet Sacrifice' by my all time favorite band... EVANESCENCE! 3**

**The updates are going to be much slower since, unfortunatedly, school is starting... and two days a week I take singing and piano lessons so... that makes it even slower... But don't worry, I will still update! XD**

**Plz R&R!**

**~Sasosaku Lover~**


	7. Beauty & the Tragedy

Sakura heard knoking on the door and went to see who it was...

When she opened the door she almost instantaneatly shut the door,but a foot stoped it from doing so.

"Please hear me..." said the least person she wanted to see... Uchiha Sasuke

"Why should I?" said Sakura mad

"Just, please hear what I've got to say..." he said with his innocent mask on

Sakura gave a sigh and let him enter...

Sasuke took a seat and waited for Sakura to do so. Sakura just stared at him armcrossed, unwilling to speak, Sasuke not putting any more presure on her started to play his guitar...

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Sakura, still armcrossed said "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Sasuke frowned "Look, I guess that what I'm trying to say is-"

"That you're sorry?..." Sakura cut him off

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" Sakura shouted at him with tears running down her cheeks

"Sakura, I really love you... I just- I lost control, I've-"

"Become an animal... you said so in your song" Sakura cut him off again...

Sasuke tried to caress her cheek but she looked away...

Sakura wiped her tears and looked straight at him...

"Please go..." Sakura commanded him

"Can't we talk about this?..." Sasuke said almost pleading

Sakura gave a sigh

"Not today... I have work..." She said

"I'll take you to dinner tomorrow..." said Sasuke

Sakura was about to open her mouth to reply but Sasuke beat her to it...

"I'll pick you up at 3:00..." he kissed her cheek and left

Sakura stared at the floor, and barely conscious picked up her jacket and headed for the hospital...

Sasori layed in his bed staring at the ceiling, remebering the scence between Sakura and him...

_'She tasted so sweet...' _he thought licking his lips...

'_Should I see her again tonight?' _ a knock interrupted him with his thoughts...

"Hey idiot! The f**king leader is organizing a meeting and wants everyone there _now.._" said Hidan with his bored face and left...

Sasori gives a sigh and stands up from the bed _'Guess not...' _

_'Ugh! what a day!' _ thought Sakura unlocking her front door... She entered her house, hanged her jacket and trew her shoes to a side... Walking upstairs to take a shower and to get a good rest...

**Next day... 2:00**

Sakura looked worried at her clock... _'Only one hour until Sasuke picks me up...' _she thought

_'I wonder what schemes hes got under his sleeves' _ she thought while putting on her dress.

When she was about to pick up her hair brush the window flew open...

"You know... there's a front door... you knock and I'll answer it" said Sakura not looking,

alredy knowing who it was

"Mhm.. maybe I'll consider it next time" said Sasori leaning against the wall smirking

Sakura turns around and looks at him and smiles sweetly...

"What do you want?" asked Sakura approaching him.

"I was going to ask you... i-if you wanted to go to dinner... but seeing that you're bussy-"

**"He wants to go to dinner? HELL YEAHH! Lets ditch Sasuke! I mean there's not a reasonable explanation for what he did!" ** Sakura's inner yelled...

_'Maybe you're right... I'll leave him wating... and after, I'll call him to cancel it' _Sakura spaced out thinking about her plan, Sasori was waving his hands in front of her.

Sakura, then, comes back to reality...

"I was planning to go with Sasuke but... he doesn't deserve a second chance..." Sakura looked to her side...

"So... yeah... I would like to go to dinner with you" Said Sakura smiling

Sasori smiled and led her through the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3:00**

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke parks his car in front of Sakura's house. He got out of his car and knocked on the door...

Seeing no response he calls her to her house phone. He could clearly hear the ringing but there was no movement inside the house.

A few minutes later Sakura calls...

"Where are you?" asked Sasuke

_"Sorry Sasuke but something important came up... we'll talk some other time!"_ Sakura hanged up the phone not giving him the chance to speak.

Sasuke was mad... What could be more important than their relationship?

Sakura and Sasori's P.O.V

"It's 3:20!... better call him before he gets mad" said Sakura giggling

She dials Sasuke's number and Sasori just stares at her...

_"Where are you?"_ asked Sasuke... no 'Hello' no nothing...

"Sorry Sasuke but something important came up... we'll talk some other time!" Sakura hanged up her phone and turned it off so he wouln't interrupt her...

Sasori kept staring at her and raised an eyebrow...

"What?... he needs to pay..." said Sakura smirking

Sasori chuckled. The servant went to their table and they ordered their meal...

After an almost silent eating, Sasori payed the bill and got out of the place.

"Uhh.. Sasori?" Sakura asked

"Yes?" said Sasori not taking his eyes off the road

"My house is the other way" said Sakura

"I know... I just wanted to show you something back at my house" said Sasori holding back his smirk

Sakura looked at him and blushed _'I'm going to his house?' _

**"Duhh! What did he just said?" **her inner barged in

_'I don't need the sarcasm now! So shut up!' _Sakura realized the car has stopped and that Sasori was alredy at her side to open the door for her.

She said 'Thank you' and got out of the car...

Sasori opened the door led her in and went to his room... He looked for his guitar and sat next to Sakura...

"You play the guitar too?" asked Sakura suprised

Sasori chuckled and started to play the guitar...

_Watch your step love is broken_

_I am every tear you cry_

_save your breath your heart has spoken_

_You alredy have my life _

He sang looking at her sometimes...

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_

_taking the dreams that made me up_

_tearing them away..._

Sakura looked at him smiling...

_But the same love will take this heart _

_that's bearly beating_

_Fill it with hope beyond the stars..._

_Only love..._

They looked at eachother and smiled...

_Another day, another sunrise_

_washing over everything_

_In its time love will be mine..._

Sasori looked deeply at Sakura's emerald eyes...

_Beauty and the Tragedy..._

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me..._

Sakura kept staring at his honey-brown eyes... and then looked down blushing...

"Do you always write romantic songs?" asked Sakura

"I've been writing them recently..." he looks at her smiling

Sakura looks to her side blushing even harder

She takes a glimpse at the clock and it was 5:30

"I have to go... its getting late..." said Sakura

"I'll take you home..." Said Sasori and they headed back to the car...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Sakura's house...**

"Thank you so much for today, it was amazing'' said Sakura opening the car's door

"Anytime; Glad you enjoyed it" said Sasori smiling

Sakura smiles back...

"Bye..." Sakura kisses him on the cheek and got out of the car...

She walked to the front door and looked back at him and waved..

Sasori seeing her enter her house drove back to his home...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's P.O.V

He is still infront Sakura's house waiting for her to arrive...

He sees a car parking close to his... and some movement inside the car...

After a while he sees Sakura getting out of the car, going into her front door and waved at the person...

The car drives around and passed alongside Sasuke's...

"Nobody messes up with the Uchihas!" Sasuke glared at the passenger...

~000~

**A/N: Here it is! Finally the 7th chapter! Sorry for the late update! ^_^**

**The song that Sasuke sang was "Animal I have Become" by the awesome band Three Days Grace...**

**And the song Sasori sang was "Beauty and the Tragedy" by the most amazing/talented/romantic band Trading Yesterday...**

**Oh yeah! I've got a lot of songs for this story which I think it goes with it! XD**

**Reviews are like $$ so ''Give me some money!'' "I ain't giving you no money" "Just give me some money!" "I ain't giving you no money!" jeje..**

**T-thats from Icarly... exept they wanted soup...(These are my random moments *sweat drops*)**

**Anyway... Please R&R!**

**~Sasosaku Lover~**


	8. The plan

**The plan**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story... XD**

~000~

Sasuke was in his room. He was spacing out. But not that he had nothing to do. He was thinking, thinking of a plan. He stood up from his seat and went to give someone an unpleasent visit...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knocked on the door, he heard movement inside the house, followed by steps which were getting closer and closer... the door opens...

"Ah... I didn't expect you here, Little Brother" said Itachi

"Hn... I just wanted to visit" he said with sarcasm

"Then come in" Itachi faked a smile

Sasuke entered his house...

"Since when did you wanted to have your own house?" asked Sasuke looking around

"It was not an option, we had to rent or buy a house for some reasons, which does not concern you" spat Itachi

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered

"Can I use your cellphone?" asked Sasuke

"Its on the counter" Itachi sat on his sofa and started to play with the channels

_'Lets see... Damn it! I don't know his name!... Might as well take all the numbers of the group..' _thougth Sasuke, ocassionally trying to see if Itachi was looking...

_'Deidara... Kisame... Pein... Sasori... Hn... I guess those are all he has' _Sasuke frowned

_'It has to be one of them...' _Sasukelayed the cellphone on the counter

"I have to go" Sasuke left without another word. Itachi didn't even bothered saying anything and kept watching TV.

He got inside his car and started the engine... He remembered the person he saw inside the car...

_'He had red hair...' _He followed the path that the car took and he was looking at his side trying to find the redhaired guy...

He sees a car, pretty familiar, enter his/her house...

Sasuke aproaches the car... _'That's definately him...' _thought Sasuke

_'So this is were he lives?'... _Sasuke smirks and drives off...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another day, he saw the redhead with another guy. Sasuke asumed he was his friend.

They went into a fast-food restaurant and Sasuke followed him hoping to get some information.

Sasuke sat behind them, trying to hear what they were saying...

At first they were talking about some mission they had... but then the topic changed...

"So?" said Deidara punching playfuly at Sasori

"So what?" asked Sasori confused

"Uh come on! why won't you tell your best friend _what happened_, yeah?" Deidara almost yelled

"What are you talking about Deidara?" asked Sasori

_'So _he _is Deidara..' _thought Sasuke listening to their conversation

"I'm talking about Sakura, yeah" Deidara lowered his voice

Sasuke frowned hearing her name...

"What about her?" asked Sasori blushing slightly

"I know you took her to dinner so what happened, yeah?" asked Deidara

"Nothing happened Deidara, it was just a friendly meal" said Sasori

"Ah come on Sasori my man! I know there was more than that, yeah'' said Deidara smirking

_'Hn... I have you now... _Sasori!' thougth Sasuke.

Deciding that he had enough information he paid for his food and left...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he decided to give a call to _Sasori_... Putting 'play' on his plan, he dialed Sasori's number and waited his answer...

_"Hello?" _answered Sasori

"Sasori... this is Itachi" Sasuke smirked

"_What do you want?" _asked Sasori

"We have a reunion at the park today..." said Sasuke

_"Does everybody else know?" _asked Sasori frowning

"Yeah, they're waiting here..." said Sasuke

_"I'll be there in a minute..." _Sasori hanged up the phone

_'Fase number 1 finished... now for the second one..'. _thought Sasuke smirking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Knock knock'

Sakura heard knocking on her door and went to see who it was...

She opened the door... "May I help you" asked Sakura

"Uh, I'm Sasori's friend, Deidara, yeah" said Deidara scratching the back of his head...

"Oh yeah! I'm Sakura by the way" they shook hands

"I know, yeah, Sasori talks about you all the ti-..." Deidara shut his mouth and slaped himself mentally... **Idiot, yeah!**

"He does?..." asked Sakura blushing...

"Uhh...is Sasori there? I havent seen him this whole day, yeah" asked Deidara changing the topic...

"No, I havent seen him either..." said Sakura with a little concern

"Oh... well... thank you, yeah... Sorry for the bother" said Deidara, again scratching the back of his head...

"Oh, no bother at all! If you find Sasori, please let me know so I'll know hes OK..." said Sakura smiling

"OK, nice meeting you, yeah!" said Deidara walking away

"You too!" said Sakura and she closer the door...

_'Why does he say 'yeah' everytime? it's kind of annoying'... _**Kind of? **

_'Oh you shut up!' _Sakura sat back on the couch and watched her favorite show...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Looks like nobody's here... Is it the right direction?... It has to be, this is the only park in miles!' _thought Sasori

"Itachi?... Deidara?... Anyone?" yelled Sasori...

_' To hell with this! I'm out of here...' _thought Sasori

He heard movement and stoped his track...

He could hear the steps getting closer, but for some reason he couldn't move...

All at once, some guys jump next to him but his vision was getting blurry...

"Wh-" he tried talking but couldn't...

_'W-whats happening?' _Slowly, he collapsed to the ground...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Knock knock'

_'Ugh! not again!' _thought Sakura as she stood from her couch...

She opened the door, Sakura frowned at the person and stared at eachother for a moment...

~000~

**A/N: I know, I know... "All this waiting for a crappy chapter?" my answer... "Teachers... they don't give you a chance to breathe!'' ughh... anyway... I totally had Writer's Block!... but hopefully the next upload is going to be faster...(I hope! V_V)**


	9. Dissapointment

**Dissapointment**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story...XD**

~000~

Sakura's P.O.V

"All I need is a couple of minutes..." said Sasuke

Sakura stared at him...

"You are never going to give up aren't you?" said Sakura

Sasuke's face says nothing...

Sakura gives a sigh and lets him enter...

He sits down next to a window and she follows his steps...

'_Another song isn't it...' _thought Sakura when she saw his guitar. **Well he **_**is **_**a singer... might as well use it.. **_'Who are you trying to help?'..._

Sasuke stares at her in wonder what was going through her mind... When Sakura suddenly snaps her head up, he started to play his guitar...

_The fastes men in the world_

_Fast asleep at the wheel_

_Nobody wants to be alone _

_So how did I get here_

_When I look at you_

_I see him staring through me..._

_Is he all the things you_

_try to change me into?_

_is he averything to you?..._

Sasori's P.O.V

''_What time is it?" _Sasori heard some people talking...

"_It's time! Lets move!'' _a men said

"_Is he awake yet.."_ another men asked

_''He is starting to wake up!" _a men yelled

Sasori unaware of what was happening shot his eyes open and struggled to get away from the men which faces were covered by masks..

"Move and you'll regret it" said a men pointing a knife at his troat

Sasori had no option but to remain still...

"Do you think Sakura is beautiful?" a men asked another men

Sasori hearing her name scowled at the guy and inmediatly knew this had to be some scheme of Itachi's little brother...

"Yeah! too bad she's taken" said a men pointing at Sakura's house

Sasori looked at the direction the hand was pointing...

_'S-Sakura!...' _thought Sasori...

_'Mh... so this is Sasuke's plan... try to build a distance between me and Saku-' _ His thoughts were interrupted by a kick in the stomach...

Sasori let out a grunt and rolled in the floor...

Sakura's and Sasuke's P.O.V

_Does it make you high_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you,_

_your universe is full_

_but in my world..._

_I've had enough of fears..._

Sasori's P.O.V

The men took Sasori's face and faced it to the house..

''Won't you look at that... Two lovers sitting by the window at night and the guy singing her a song... Now... what is more romantic than that?" the guy mocked him and laugh at him...

Sasori watched with no options at them... He didn't saw Sakura mad, on contraire! Sakura's face was calmed and seemed to be moved by the song...

_'Would it be that she alredy forgave him?' _thought Sasori...

Sakura' and Sasuke's P.O.V

_You let them out_

_now I rap myself around you _

_like a blanket full of doubt_

_the darkness grows_

_the sunlight stings_

_he's your everything_

_Does it make you high_

_Does it make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

_Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you,_

_your universe is full_

_but in my world..._

_You make me high,_

_you make me real,_

_you make me cry_

_now you know the way I feel_

_love is all round you _

_your universe is full_

_but in my world..._

_There is only you..._

Sasori's P.O.V

''See that... they don't need you... _She _doesn't need you... she has him, and he has her, there's no need for a third wheel!'' the men spat at Sasori...

The men trew Sasori's face at the dirt and started kicking him...

He knelt to his side and whispered... "This is only just a warning... if we see you again with her... it will be worst... I guarantee it!"

The men kicked Sasori for the last time and left...

Sakura's and Sasuke's P.O.V

Sakura was speechless...

_'O...M...G... this song was the most beautiful one he had ever written!' _

Sakura was unaware that she was staring at him...

_'Does he really feels that way about me?' _**I don't know... I didn't felt anything in his voice...** _'unlike Saso-...' _

"Are you alright, Sakura" Sasuke snaped her out of her thoughts...

"Yeah... listen Sasuke..." started Sakura...

Sasori's P.O.V

He was still in the floor... he couldn't move... he felt like his world was falling apart...

He tried to stand up... he staggered to the nearest tree and looked at them...

Sasori's brown eyes softened and for a moment he felt pain... not phisical, he alredy got used to it... but pain in his heart... he experienced something he hasn't felt in years... dissapointment...he felt dissapointed when his parents were not back from a mission... when he had no one to comfort him when little... and now at his first love...

He turned away not wanting to see more...

Sakura's and Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke listened to what she was about to say...

Sakura gave a sigh and look straight at him...

"The song... it was beautiful, it really was! b-but..." she looked at her feet...

"What you did to me was not a simple thing to take..." said Sakura

"I have tried a lot of ways of you to forgive me! but none of them seem to work..." said Sasuke frowning

"Its not about forgiving, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled...tears falling down her cheek...

"What you did... i-it..." Sakura took a deep breath...

"Look... I want you to move on... and forget about what happened" said Sakura

"How can you say that?" Sasuke lost his temper

"Sakura I love you! why can't you believe me?" said Sasuke grabing Sakura by the arms...

"I-I can't...I don't...not anymore..." Sakura started sobbing...

Sasuke had nothing to say... and for no further fight, he decided to leave...

But he stopped at the door and looked at her...

"I will not be able to move on..." said Sasuke closing the door behind him...

Sasori's P.O.V

Sasori was walking trough the streets... It was raining hard...

He cleaned his blood that was dripping from his mouth and reached his house...

He opened the door and closed behind him... he staggered upstairs and felt like it was foing to be a long night...

~000~

**A/N: Wooo! here it is! the ninth chapther! Hope this one covers up the last one which was totally suck-ish!**

**The song that Sasuke sang was 'My world' by SR-71!**

**Please R&R! XD**

**~Sasosaku Lover**


	10. What If

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story...XD**

**What if...**

~000~

The next day, Deidara, since he lived near Sasori, went to visit him. He knocked on the door several times but there was no answer. He waited a couple of minutes.

He heard movement and saw the doorknob turning.

Deidara looked terrified at his friend. He was open-mouthed.

"W-what the hell hapened to you, yeah?" asked Deidara

"Nothi-"

"Something _had _to happen for you to get those wounds and bruises!" Deidara yelled

Sasori, knowing how annoying the blond could get over a stupid thing, let him enter his house and explained what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So wait..." started Deidara. Sasori rolled his eyes

"Sasuke planned for you to get your butt kicked in Sakura's courtyard so you could see them together and build a distance between you and her, yeah?" Deidara asked

Sasori gave a sigh '_such a stupid brat' _

"Aren't you gonna do something about it, yeah?" asked Deidara

"No, its his problem not mine" Sasori stood up from his seat

"What do you mean its not your problem? If its anyone's problem its yours!" Deidara stated and also stood up

Sasori stopped his track and listened to his friend

"If you really love Sakura, and this Sasuke guy is on your way, you have to fight for it, yeah! You've seen the way he had treated her! You were there to see her crying for his betrayal!

What are the odds that she doesn't love you too? She is to naive to know what she feels!"

Sasori didn't say nothing. Deidara sighed and walked to the door.

"If you need anything, don't doubt to call me, yeah" said Deidara closing the door leaving Sasori alone with his words floating in mid air.

_'I've got to do something about this, yeah...Maybe I can tell Sakura what happened... but what if she forgave Sasuke and is already with him?...'_ Deidara thought while he was walking to his car.

'_Hm, I'll give it a try' _with that cleared, he went to Sakura's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I have tried a lot of ways of you to forgive me! but none of them seem to work..." said Sasuke frowning_

_"Its not about forgiving, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled...tears falling down her cheek..._

Of course its not about forgiving... She already did... But the scar will remain there... Healing with time-...

_"Look... I want you to move on... and forget about what happened" said Sakura_

...-and maybe with another love... somebody else in which you can trust and love forever...

_"I will not be able to move on..." said Sasuke closing the door behind him..._

...Isn't everybody waiting for that one true love?... maybe he or she is waiting for you to give the signal to proceed... to love and be loved...

A knock on the door interrupted Sakura's thoughts...

"Deidara?"... asked Sakura

"Hey Sakura,um... can I talk to you for a second, yeah?" asked Deidara

"Sure, come in" Sakura led him inside her house which was neatly organized...

Her kitchen was at her left and the TV room at her right, and at the end, the stairs in which led straight to the rooms.

Deidara sat on the nearest sofa and so did Sakura... Deidara explained the whole situation without letting Sasori's cover blow...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Sakura yelled

"Are you sure Sasuke is behind all this?" asked Sakura in disbelief

"Yeah, I mean who else? Isn't it a good idea to make a person watch his lover with another person as they are having a romantic moment so that you can keep them away thinking that she doesn't love him-" **What a way of not blowing Sasori's cover!**

Sakura was spechless...

"W-what?" are the only words that she could say...

"That's just an example, yeah" said Deidara

"O-oh..." Sakura stared at space thinking about what he said...

"Deidara, thank you for telling me this" said Sakura as she rushed to her kitchen looking for her jacket...

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, un" **You do realize you said 'yeah' two times...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If you really love Sakura, and this Sasuke guy is on your way, you have to fight for it, yeah!... What are the odds that she doesn't love you too?_

Those words lingered in his head... He was deep in thought, he didn't even bother to see the program that was showing in the television...

_' What if they're back together? What if my voice is powerless against his?, What if my ears could not hear hers?, What if my eyes can no longer follow hers? ...' _he thought

His mind was filled with 'what ifs'...

Those who have not cried of happiness, cry in dispair... if our youth has passed... because neither can love again now...

A knock could be heard on the door... Sighing, he stood up and opened the door to reveal a certain pink haired girl...

"Sakura? what are you doing here?" asked Sasori

"Deidara drove me here" said a joyful Sakura

They both looked at Deidara and Sakura was making a signal for him to leave, Deidara understanding her signal, smirked and left the two alone...

"So, um... what brought you here?" he said as he led her inside his rented house...

"I wanted to, um, ask if... you wanted... to have dinner..." Sakura said with her cheeks red as a tomato...

"Hm... I have to think about it..." said Sasori jokingly

Sakura looked up and said "Come on! I'll pay for it!"

Sasori looked at her and smiled... "I'll be down in a couple of minutes"

Sakura was surprised that he had actually accepted...

She stared at him as he walked upstairs, and thought about the smile that he gave...

_'He has such a beautiful smile... Wait! he's an Akatsuki, a criminal, a missing-nin... I will not be betrayed by his looks... _**Mhm... whatever you say, honey... **_Why do you allways have to poke your nose in something that does not concern you?_** Aww come on! You definetly like him! No wonder why, he's so smexy! **_Would you shut up! He's coming!_

Sakura stopped arguing with herself and stood up...

"Ready?" he asked

"Only if you are" Sakura answered

They smiled at eachother and walked outside...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the restaurant...

A waiter showed them their table, they picked up the menu and started thinking about what to eat...

After the waiter picked their orders and left, Sakura looked at Sasori and he looked up to only meet with her eyes and smiled and she looked away blushing...

She hid her eyes, but Sasori could admire in them the brilliance and beauty in two or three times, which were exchanged with his. Her red lips, moist and nicely imperatives, showed him, only a moment, her beautiful teeth...

She wore a green kimono that compliment her eyes. Her beautiful long, pink hair was cascading on her shoulders...

After a moment of awe, the waiter came and placed the food on their table...

When they were done eating, Sakura, as promised, was going to pay for the food when a hand grabbed hers and stopped her from doing so.

"You didn't think I was going to let you pay..." Sasori said lifting an eyebrow

Sakura was about to say something but he already paid for the food...

She looked at him and smiled...

They walked out of the restaurant and walked to the car...

"I have some unfinished business to settle... If you want, you can accompany me, it'll be quick..."

"Um... sure" Sakura answered **Yes! I will go anywhere you go as long as I'm with you! **_You are such a jerk! _**Hehehehe...**

~000~

**A/N: Sorry for this late update! Here it is, another Sasosaku moment... XD so smexy...**

**Reviews and every sort of criticism are always welcomed!**

**~Sasosaku Lover**


	11. Welcome Pinky!

**Welcome pinky!...**

**I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story... XD**

**Minor cursing may appear... :x**

**~000~**

"I need you to cover your eyes with this" said Sasori

"What?" asked Sakura raising an eyebrow

"You can not see the location of where I'm going" said Sasori

"Pff... fine" said Sakura as she tied a knot with the blindfold.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the place. But Sasori didn't remove her blindfold until they were inside.

Sakura felt Sasori move away from her; when she was going to turn, a pair of hands put her in place...

"Stay still" it was Sasori's voice; and he was talking to her in a whisper.

"I want you to stay here and do not move" he said while he was removing the blinfold.

Sakura looked at Sasori for a while before nodding... Sasori sat her in a chair near a door wich he entered...

The corridor that she was in was dark and it seemed to have no ending... '_What is this place? Its so... scary...' _She could hear Sasori's and another guy's voices... She was curious about their topic and got out of the chair and stood infront of the door. She approached it carefully and tried to hear what they were saying. When suddenly she felt a hand on her mouth...

Sasori's P.O.V

Sasori approached a desk that was at the end of the poor lit room.

"May I have a word with you?" asked Sasori

The chair spinned to reveal a guy, not to old, but looked like in his late twenty's or early thirties. His hair color was orange. He was covered with several piercing on his face.

He looked straight at Sasori. And without him saying a word, Sasori started talking.

"I think I know a solution to one of our problems" Sasori started

Pein kept silent. Sasori continued talking...

"Some of us have returned with badly injuries and we don't have the right tools to heal them..."

Pein just kept staring at was really getting on his nerves. So he decided to quit the 'chatting' and went straight to the point...

"You know the Kyubi's friend, the girl?... She's a medic, and I think she's begining to trust me. Maybe-" he hesitated for a second "She could be our medic...? She's the current Hokage's apprentice. Some say that she might even surpass her."

Sakura's P.O.V

She was about to scream but a voice whispered in her ear... "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

The person spun her around and pinned her at the wall. It was a guy... He had white hair and purple eyes.

He smirked. "Hm, you're coming with me, b*tch"

He opened the door and slamed it shut.

"Hey Leader, I found this little b*tch eavesdropping on your conversation!" said Hidan

Sasori turned around. He rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

He faced Pein..."That's her..."

Pein nodded. "Hidan, let her go" he said.

Hidan softened his grip and yanked her hand away.

"Next time, mind your own business" Sakura spat

"This _is_ my f*cking business" he argued

"Enough!" said Pein "Hidan, get out"

Hidan left the room. Sakura turned to look at Sasori and then at the man staring at her.

There was a long silence. They were just staring at eachother.

He looked at Sasori and signaled him to leave the room, and so he did.

Once again he started staring at her. Sakura was trying not to look nervous. '_Stupid Sasori!... Where am I? Who is this guy and why is he staring at me!' _

"Please take a seat" Pein pointed at a chair.

Sakura did as she was told.

"So _you're _Tsunade's apprentice..." said Pein

Sakura just stared at him. There was a big silence.

"Sasori has told me how good you are with medical ninjutsu... we need somebody like you..." said Pein

"What is this place? I refuse to work with people who hide their identity" said Sakura frowning

Pein chuckled. "Do you still don't know were you are?"

Sakura looked at her sides and then at Pein's clothes.

_'N-no way.. A- Akatsuki?' Sasori brought me to the Akatsuki?' _

Seeing Sakura stare at him in horror he said: "Don't be alarmed. Like I said, we need someone like you here, to heal those with injuries when they come from battle."

Sakura was speechless.

"Im going to let you think about this. When you're ready, please let me know." Those were Pein's final words as he signaled her to get out of the room.

Sasori's P.O.V

He closed the door and Hidan was still there.

"So why did you f*cking bring that b*tch here?" asked Hidan

"None of your business" said Sasori with a scowl

Hidan got closer to Sasori and said "Everything that happens here is my f*cking business"

Sasori and Hidan were in a staring competition when suddenly the doorknob turns...

It was Sakura. And she was horrified at the idea of being the Akatsuki's medic.

Sasori moves from Hidan's side and went straight towards Sakura. He stood next to her knowing what she will say..

Sakura looked up and her eyes were forming tears. "W-why Sasori?... I- I trusted you!"

"Saku-"

"You lied to me!... You used me for you're own purpose!"

Sasori felt guilty for Sakura's pain...

Hidan was watching their every move when suddenly he burst out loud laughing...

Sasori and Sakura look at him..

"Look at the f*cking couple!" said Hidan

He moved closed to Sakura and Sasori and put an arm on them. And he said to Sakura: "Welcome Pinky..."

Right after hearing that, a vein popped and Hidan moved away from her... He was going to be the first to feel Sakura's rage...

Sasori knowing what was coming next, moved away from Sakura and stared as Hidan was getting his butt kick...

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Sakura hit the Akatsuki member and he went from room to room breaking the walls, until he came to a stop.

"You hit hard, Pinky" he said rubbing the back of his head...

Rigth above him was Deidara whose room had been shattered... He looked up and saw two familiar faces...

"Hey Sakura!" he yelled

Sakura looked up and saw the blond waving... She gave a sigh and looked at Sasori...He just gave an 'awkward' smile...

~000~

**A/N: Here's the 11th chapter! Sorry it took so loong! Had final exams, writer's block, shopping to do for my vacation on cruise, and much much more... **

**Like I mentioned above Im going on a cruise so next update is going to be a little slower... Thanks for you're patience and Please Read & Review! XD**

**Love: ~Sasosaku Lover**


	12. A day with the Akatsuki

**A day with the Akatsuki**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story... XD**

They were walking on the long corridors that were not so dark anymore due to the lights that has been turned on. Only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. None of them dared to interrup the silence there was.

Sasori stopped infront of a door. He searched for the keys and opened it.

"This will be your room..." said Sasori showing her the room.

It was pretty organized for being locked up for a long time. There was a queen-size bed in the end, a desk at her right with some medical books, a TV, and the bathroom on the left.

"If you need anything, my room is the second door to your left..." said Sasori not bothering to look at her...

"How long will I stay here?" asked Sakura looking at the floor..

Sasori looked at her and then at the wall giving a sigh...

"Until you make a decision and Leader decides what to do... you can't leave..."

Sakura looked at Sasori's honey-brown eyes but quickly looked at her feet when she felt tears running down her cheeks...

Sasori, aware of her tears, walked to her side, grabbed her chin and lifted her face gently...

"I will never let anything happen to you..." he smiled at her sweetly and those words just made Sakura cry harder, so she grabbed his shirt and cried on his chest just like the day of Sasuke's betrayal.

"Oi, Sasuke!" a known blond yelled

Sasuke turned to see his blond friend.

"I haven't seen Sakura this past few days... is she ok?" asked Naruto

"Hn, who knows" he turned around and started walking

"Oi, Oi, Oi! what do you mean 'who knows'?" yelled Naruto

Sasuke gave a sigh and stoped...

"We'll talk some other time" he said, and dissapeared...

**The next day at the Akatsuki hideout...**

Sakura couldn't sleep very well last night with the idea of being the Akatsuki's medic, and sleeping in their territory...

She stood up lazly from the bed and went to the bathroom. After washing she heard a knock at her door. She hesitated for a moment but then a voice called out to her.

"Sakura it's me, Sasori..." a voice called from the outside

She calmed when she heard it was him, even though he's a criminal, she couldn't help but feel relax when she's around him...

She opened the door and smiled sweetly at him...

"Lets go for breakfast" said Sasori

Sakura nodded and they walked towards the kitchen.

When they got there, Sakura saw all the other members, and when she stopped at the door, all of them turned to see the new member...

A few of them started whispering to each other on how the new member was a girl, and that she was cute... And Kakuzu just won a bet about the same topic as well...

She has got to admit that when Sasori said 'go for breakfast' she thought it was just the two of them. But now seeing the whole Akatsuki there, her appetite just vanished.

"Oi! Pinky's here!" said Hidan smirking

Sakura glared at the bad-mouthed guy... Sasori grabbed her arm and sitted her between him and Deidara...

Sakura couldn't resist the odd stares so she looked at her lap and tried to focus on what they were talking about...

Sadly, a woman interrupted her thoughts as she placed a plate infront of her...

Sakura looked at her curiosly...She had blue hair,straight and short, and adorns the head wearing a white rose made by origami.

_'Is she an Akatsuki member too?' _she thought

She looked down at her plate and then at Sasori... He was too caught up in his thoughts that didn't notice Sakura was looking at him...

"Tobi is sorry he's late! Tobi was-" he stoped talking when he saw a new member on the table...

Sakura looked up to see the person who was speaking in first person when all of the sudden a guy with an orange mask was at her face...

"HI!" Tobi shouted enthusiastically

Sakura squeaked in surprise and had the urge to punch him...

"I'm Tobi! and Tobi likes girls with pink hair!" said Tobi

"Tobi, down boy." Deidara scolded

Tobi got up from the floor...

"Tobi is sorry..." he mumbled

"Will Pretty-Lady forgive Tobi?" he said with a puppy-dog face

'_Pretty-Lady?' _Thought Sakura eyeing weirdly at the guy in front of her...

"Umm... Sure..." Sakura mumbled

"Ok, Ok... everybody back at their plates" said Konan

After that, everybody was eating their breakfast in silence. Sakura looked at everyone and then at her plate. She grabbed her fork and started eating.

She was in deep thought... She looked at the books on the table and went to grab one...

_'Akatsuki's medic, huh?...' _She mentally smiled '_Who would have thought that I'd be in this situation?'..._**Ya' know... thinking back when we were in Konoha... its not a bad idea to be here... **_'Are you kidding? These people are criminals! _**Yes but, a little change in our life wouldn't be bad... **_'What about Tsunade, and my friends..' _**Is not like we're saying goodbye!Maybe we can be around them and won't tell them that I'm a member of the Akatsuki... **_'Do you seriosly want to join in?' _**Well... yeah... **_'I don't know... I'll give it some thought by myself...' _

Hours and hours ticked by...Sighing, she stood up from the bed and went to Sasori's room...

She knocked on the door...

Sasori stood up lazily from his bed and opened the door...

"Sasori..." said Sakura looking at her feet

"Can you please take me yo your leader..." she mumbled

"Ok..." said Sasori while rising an eyebrow

When they stopped at a door Sakura hesitated for a moment...

_'Are you sure you want to do this?' _**Yes!**

Sakura muttered a quick thanks to Sasori and she opened the door.

"Leader...?" said Sakura

Pein turned around...

"I have made my decision..." said Sakura looking directly at his eyes...

~000~

**A/N: OK! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**I want to take all those who have put this story on fav., story alert, fav. author, and especially those who had reviewed! They mean so much to me! Actually, that's the only reason why I keep writing this story! (trust me I had those moments were I'm like 'I'm gonna delete this story') XD**

**And if you just cant stop the love for this pairing, I just made a ****Facebook Fanpage**** for it! Sadly, it didn't accept the name 'Sasosaku Lover', :'(( That's why is called ****Sakura Miko****!**

**So please, if you have a facebook, add me as a friend! You can write as much comments as you want! :DD**

**~~Please tell me what do you think Sakura's answer will be! Is she going to join? **

**~Love: Sasosaku Lover**


	13. New Member

**New Member...**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story...XD**

~000~

"I have made my decision..." said Sakura looking directly at his eyes...

Pein waited for her answer...

"I will join the Akatsuki..." said Sakura without hesitating

"Be aware that you're going to be placed on probation until I decide if you are up to our standards and could possibly handle our way of life." said Pein

"You will be expected to obey all Akatsuki, and if they ask anything within reason of you, you are to do it without question. If you are asked to give information regarding your former village, you are expected to tell everything that you know. If you withhold information or attemt to harm the Akatsuki in any way, I will personally be your executioner. Am I clear?" asked Pein

"Y-yes!" said Sakura while she bowed her head.

"Your first probation is to heal Itachi's eyes. Konan will explain the rest" said Pein

"Hello, Sakura" the mentioned woman appeared out of the blue

"Hello, Konan" she bowed politely

"I'll explain the details of your probation" said Konan

After their introduction, they both left the room.

"Is nice to have another girl in the Akatsuki" said Konan smiling

Sakura smiled...

"So, what you have to do is heal Itachi's eyes since they've been damaged due to the excess of the Mangekyu Sharingan"

"Do that without trying to hurt him in any way, and then it will be official!" Konan continued smiling

Sakura smiled..._Well that was easy... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Sakura's been missing for three days' _

_'And there's no trace of the red-haired guy either...'_

_'Whether its a coincidence... or they're up to something...' _Thought Sasuke

Sasuke frowned at the idea of them being together...

He picked his phone and dialed Naruto's number...

"_Oi! Sasuke! What's up?" _said Naruto over the phone

"I need your help with something..." Sasuke smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm, Konan...? asked Sakura as they were walking to the infirmary...

"Is there any way that I could be with my friends while I'm an Akatsuki?" asked Sakura looking at the floor

"Well, first, you've got to show us that you can be trusted, second, somebody has to be with you, and third, Pein's got to approve it" said Konan

She gave a sigh and continued walking...

When they arrived at the infirmary Itachi was laying on a bed.

"Your probation starts now... Take as much time as you need..." said Konan waving her goodbye

She got close to the Uchiha and watched him carefully.

"Kunoichi, you're here" said Itachi

"Uh- I'm here for your eyesight" said Sakura

"Hn" said Itachi

Sakura examined his, once full of fear, eyes. They were dull and faded.

"Can you see me?" asked Sakura as she waved her hand infront of his face.

"No, my eyes are overused which causes the chakra to be blocked."

_'He's in a worst condition that I thought' _Thought Sakura

"Do you think there's anything you can do?" he asked

"I can try and help with the chakra issues but... honestly, I don't know how much good it will do" said Sakura

"I understand" sighed Itachi

Sakura felt pity for the older Uchiha...

"Lets continue with the treatment" said Sakura putting her fingers in Itachi's temples.

**(2 Hours later...)**

"How do you feel?" asked Sakura

Itachi slowly opened his eyelids and saw everything clearly and the pain was gone.

"A lot better..." said Itachi

"Good, we need to continue with this treatment for a couple of weeks so your eyesight can be fully recovered" said Sakura looking at her binder.

Itachi got up from the bed and walked to the door.

He stopped at the door frame... "Thanks" and he walked away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Sakura's missing?" yelled a woman

"Granny Tsunade, that's what Sasuke said!" Naruto yelled back

The woman sat down at her chair and gave a sigh.

"He thinks that the Akatsuki has taken her as a prisoner" said Naruto

_'The Akatsuki?' _though Tsunade

"SHIZUNE!" yelled Tsunade

"Y-yes, m-lady!" quickly answered Shizune

"Send a team to find the location of the curren location of the Akatsuki and to retrieve Sakura, inmediatly!" said Tsunade

"Y-yes!" she said as she bowed and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura was walking back to her room. She was not paying attention to where she was walking, and almost fell when she collapsed with someone.

"I'm sorry!" said Sakura

The person looked down at her and smiled. It was Sasori.

When Sakura's eyes met Sasori's, she almost melted at the beauty she found in them.

He smirked and walked infront of her and opened the door for her.

She didn't even realized that she was infront of her room.

"Thanks" she muttered

She invited him to come in which he accepted.

She closed the door behind her and sitted next to Sasori, who was in the bed.

"So, gettin along with the others?" asked Sasori

"Well... I was healing Itachi's eyes and before leaving... he unexpectedly said thanks... that's something right?" when she finished she looked at Sasori who was staring at her.

He was going to tell her something, but the new light in her eyes, which surprised him, prevented him from doing anything but looking at her. And for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

Suddenly everything became silent and, by an impulse, Sasori leaned foward, and Sakura, betrayed by her feelings, also leaned.

They were so close that they could feel each others breath. When finally, they kissed.

The kiss was not too long, and they pulled away to catch their breaths.

Sakura looked at Sasori for a moment...

When something that he said left her open-mouthed...

"I-I love you" said Sasori giving her another,but deep, kiss.

Sakura finally gave in...

She had told herself, many times before that she would not be betrayed by her feelings, but... she couldn't deny the fact that... she was too, in love with him.

They pulled away to catch their breaths...

"I love you too" said Sakura smiling

He smiled and gave her another kiss.

The next day...

Sakura woke up and felt an arm around her. She turned around, only to find Sasori's sleeping form.

She smiled and her hand moved to touch his cheek.

At the touch, Sasori awoke. He looked down at her, and smiled.

Suddenly, some loud noises and explosions could be heard.

The door flew open...

It was Deidara, he had a smirk on his face when he saw the two, but quickly vanished as the noises were getting louder.

"Get ready! Some leaf ninjas are attacking us!"

They quickly got off bed and prepared themselves.

When they went outside, the Akatsuki and the leaf ninjas were fighting.

Among all of them, two familiar faces appeared infront of them...

~000~

**A/N: Here's the 13th chapter guys! Again thank you so much to those who had review! They mean A LOT to me.**

**We're kinda finishing here! ;D Just 5 or 6 more chapters left!**

**Please R & R! **

**Love~ Sasosaku Lover**


	14. The Uneeded savior

**The Unneeded Savior...**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story... XD**

~000~

"Sakura, we're here to save you" said Naruto while Sasuke was fighting against Sasori.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" said Naruto. He pulled her by the wrist but she jerked it away.

"No! I don't need to be saved!" yelled Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto

She kept looking around for Sasori.

"Sakura, what are you saying?" asked Naruto

"I'm not leaving this place without Sasori!" yelled Sakura

"Who?" asked Naruto open-mouthed

Sakura ran away from him and started searching for Sasori.

"Sasori!" ...

...No response...

"Sasori!" she tried to evade all the attacks from the fight

"Saso-" she gasped

"Sasuke!" she ran to him

He hold a sword in his hands full of blood. Sasuke looked at her.

"S-Sakura" said Sasuke

She bent down next to Sasori, that was unconscious in the ground, and whose stomach was bleeding.

"Sasori!" she cried

"Why?...Why did you have to do this?" she looked up at Sasuke

She cried in his chest . She cried there for a long time. The leaf ninjas and the Akatsuki stopped fighting. Sasuke called out to the leaf ninjas and they retrieved.

There in the rain, laid Sakura and Sasori.

Deidara...

"Sakura! we need to take him to the hospital, quick, yeah!" said Deidara

"We'll take him to the leaf village" said Sakura

"But thats too far, yeah! He would not make it!" said Deidara

"Just- Just mould a bird and take us to Tsunade! I'll heal him on the way there! She's our only option." said Sakura

Deidara smirked... "I'm on it, yeah"

In a flash, Deidara trew a small clay bird into the ground, and then, at fast speed, it grew in size.

Quickly, they put Sasori on the bird's back and they flew to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Hospital)

"Tsunade! I need to speak to you!" said Sakura entering Tsunade's room.

"Sakura, you're here!" said Tsunade

"There's no time for that! You sent those ninjas to search for me when they didn''t needed to! And now, someone who I really love is dying" said Sakura holding back her tears.

Tsunade just looked at her...

"So please... please! Help him!" said Sakura and tears were falling down her cheeks

Tsunade walked by her side and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder

"I will do anything I can" said Tsunade

And so, they runned to Sasori's room.

Tsunade opened the door to reveal a blond Akatsuki member next to an injured red-headed Akatsuki.

"What is this? Why are you here?" Tsunade spat at them

"They're my friends" said Sakura

Tsunade looked at Sakura with eyes of disbelief...

"Just- please, help him!" said Sakura

Tsunade closed her eyes..."Hm, you guys get out"

They both got out of the room and Sakura sitted on the nearest chair and cried. Deidara sat next to her and tried to comfort her... "Don't worry, yeah! He's gonna be ok, he's very strong"

Sakura didn't pay attention to his comment and kept crying.

**(30 minutes later)**

Footsteps could be heard down the corridor.

"Sakura!" the footsteps were faster and louder

"Sakura"...

She looked up to see Naruto next to her... "Sakura, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what Sasuke had on his mind"

"Naruto...?" ... she started "Oh, Naruto!" she jumped and hugged him. She, then, cried.

~000~

**A/N: Cliff hanger... XD What will happen to Sasori? Will he live? Will he die? And if so, what will Sakura do? Dun Dun Duuuuun...**

**Thanks for Reading! Please leave any sort of comment! XD**

**~Love:**

**Sasosaku Lover~**


	15. Leave it all behind?

**Leave it all Behind?**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story...XD**

~000~

Sasori's door opened and Sakura jumped out of her seat and runned next to Tsunade.

"How is he?" she asked

"The injurie on his stomach is under control-"

"Oh my- Thank you!" Sakura screamed cutting Tsunade's speech

"But-"

"But?" asked Sakura

Tsunade gave a sigh "Sadly... he's got a concussion in his head... causing him to be in a short period of a coma"

Sakura covered her mouth and leaned on Deidara's chest, who was suprised by the news._This could not be happening... T-this...isn't.. true.. I-it can't be..._

**A Week Later...**

Sakura went to visit Sasori everyday. She would bring him flowers and organize his room. She wanted to believe that he was out of the coma and that he was just sleeping...

Sakura sat next to him... she caressed his cheek... _'Sasori... please... _please _wake up'... _"Please" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Suddenly, his eyes opened slowly trying to adjust to the bright light in the room... She saw the movement and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Sasori!" she said

"His eyes, fully opened, searched the room looking for the person who called his name...

"What are you doing here, brat?" he asked

Sakura was shocked '_Brat? oh no.. that means-'_

"I asked you a question, little girl" his voice purred, even at his state

"No!... this.. can't be happening!" she said covering her mouth

Sasori looked at her weirdly...

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Sakura

"..." Sasori didn't respond. Sakura stared at him

"Me being... dead... you and that old hag killing... me... Why?" he frowned

Sakura gasped "Y-you...don't... remember-"

Sasori's eyes were slowly closing again and soon fell asleep.

Sakura silently cried.

**((5 Days Later))**

Sakura's House... 6:30 pm

There was a knock on Sakura's door... She stopped unpacking and went to see who it was...

"Deidara? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see the blond.

He was about to say something when his eyes caught a glimpse of some packages standing besides her door.

"Whats going on?" asked Deidara

Sakura gave a sigh and prepared herself to see his reaction at the news she was about to give him...

"I'm leaving..."

~000~

**A/N: Gomen kudasai! ~slighly bows and begs not to be killed~**

**Please don't kill me for updating so long and updating this piece of shnaz... '-_-**

**If I were to make a list saying why I didn't update faster.. It would Never end...**

**But here it is.. finally... I will try to update as soon as posible... THANK YOU ALL WHO READ/REVIEW/FAVED + MORE! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	16. Yeah, remember me?

**Yeah, remeber me?**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in this story...**

000~

"What do you mean you're leaving?" asked Deidara

"What about your friends? What about the Akatsuki? What about... what about Sasori?

Sakura looked at her feet "He doesn't remember me... and there's nothing we could do about that"

"Do you seriously want to do this, yeah?"

"Yes" said Sakura

Deidara gave a sigh "When are you leaving?"

"The next day after tomorrow"

"Sakura..." he whispered

"Don't ever mention anything to Sasori. Its better if we just leave it like this" said Sakura determined

"But Sakura-"

"Please" she looked at his eyes

"Fine..." he gave in

Sakura smiled sweetly and hugged him

**The next day...**

Deidara went to visit Sasori who was still in the Hospital.

He runned through the corridors searching for Sasori's room.

He finally reached his room and entered.

"Sasori! you awake, yeah?" asked Deidara

Sasori lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to look at Deidara. He raised an eyebrow.

"I need to tell you something, yeah... Its about... Sakura" he said

A couple of minutes passed after trying to explain to Sasori his life and how Sakura got involved...

"Don't you remember anything, yeah?... nothing at all?" yelled Deidara

Sasori was just staring into space...

"You love her, yeah! And now because you don't remember her, shes going to leave... tomorrow!... Aren't you going to do something, yeah?"

Sasori kept silent...

Deidara gave a sigh "Please Sasori, try to remember" Deidara stood up and left the room leaving Sasori alone with his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours passed by and Sasori nor Sakura could eat...

Sakura was too upset because of all the happenings in her life.

Sasori was still trying to absorb all the things that Deidara told him.

All of the sudden, Sasori's head lifted up and his eyes widened...

"S-Sakura?"...

~000~

**A/N: Woo! Another short chapter! -_-**

**So only a few more chapters to go and ITS OVEEER! But don't cry because I have another story going on and when I finish writing this one, I will publish it ;D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Love~**

**Sasosaku lover**


	17. Airplanes are Shooting Stars

**Airplanes are shooting stars**

**I do Not own Naruto ar any of the characters in this story...**

~000~

Hours later she comes to his memory. His lips whispered her name and, its that girl, her way of saying his name, her beautiful green eyes, her light steps as she walks, that makes him fall in love with her.

Sasori got up from the bed and runned to the Akatsuki HQ. But not before stealing some other guy's clothes and thinking of a plan to get to Sakura on time.

**At the Akatsuki HQ...**

He runned through the hallways searching for Deidara's room. When he finally arrives, he opens the door...

"Sasori?" yelled Deidara surprised

"I remember everything now!" he said panting

"We need to get to Sakura before she leaves, yeah" said Deidara

"I have a plan" said Sasori...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the Airport...**

Sakura was patiently for her flight to arrive. She was still doubting whether or not she should leave...

Meanwhile...

Deidara was driving at fast speed to get to the airport...

Sasori told him about his plan and he wasnt going to let him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_All passengers for flight 204, please be on board"_

_'This is it... no turning back now' _Thought Sakura as she stood up from her seat and took her plain ticket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara arrived at the airport and jumped out of his car. He runned through the hallways to see if Sakura was still there. He lookedat the flights list...

_'Come on, Come on! Where is it?... Yes! There it is... uh- Departured? Damn it!'_

He ran to the gates location when suddenly, pink flashes infront of him.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled

Sakura heard someone called her. She turned around only to see Deidara running to her.

"D-Deidara?" she tilted her head

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Its Sasori" he was panting

"W-what? What about him?" she raised her voice

"Come on! I'll explain on the wasy, yeah" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the parking lot where he had left his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deidara, you haven't told me whats going on!" said Sakura

"We're here, yeah!" said Deidara

Deidara jumped out of the car and opened Sakura's door and pulled her out.

"We're at the club?" yelled Sakura

Deidara rolled his eyes. He opened the door to reveal a lot of people cheering for a guy that was about to sing on stage.

"S-Sasori" whispered Sakura

~000~

**A/N: Buahahha! Now you wont know what will happen until next year!**

**...**

**._. LOL Happy New year guys! Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing. **

**WARNING: Only one more chapter and its oveer! Then my new Story: ****The Dollars: the new Facebook**** will be published! Hope you guys will like it! :D**

**Love always~**

**Sasosaku lover**


	18. GOMEN!

***ATTENTION!***

I probably will be updating more in Wattpad! I am soooo sorry I let my story "The Story of my life-..." I had a couple of difficulties trying to get into this account! I don't know if I will be finishing it. But I have a new story in mind and i'm working on it! My username is RedScarletMissing, ((Its called MOON DRIP, fan me pleease! I made it recently! Sorry for making you wait!

********VERY IMPORTANT!********

SINCE I AM FOCUSING NOW ON MY NEW STORY I GAVE FOR ADOPTION "THE STORY OF MY LIFE: SAKURA HARUNO" TO: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha SO GO AHEAD AND READ IT!

~Sasosaku Lover


End file.
